


Once

by ADoseOfPlacebo



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADoseOfPlacebo/pseuds/ADoseOfPlacebo
Summary: 他们只能拥有仅此一次的伊甸园。





	Once

Liam还会梦到那几天。1996年的9月，英格兰的天气已经开始变冷。夏天的结尾仿佛一个预兆。

那是他们仅此一次的伊甸园，是他心甘情愿堕入的梦魇。那时整个地球只有他们两个；谁也找不到他们，谁都无关紧要。只有烟和酒精，大麻和可卡因，旋转的天花板，发烫的掌心，潮湿的吐息和吻，不知餍足的交缠。

一切都是朦胧的恍惚的，平静的却又狂喜的，十天仿佛十个小时倏忽而过。他们日夜颠倒，白天或黑夜不再有意义。一切也因此不真实得仿佛梦境，就好像一觉醒来天光大亮，梦的具象沉没在地下世界，留在表面的只有一团堆叠的情绪等人吞咽消化。

那十天他们没吵架，一次都没有。算得上世界第八大奇迹。酒精和毒品当然起了很大作用，他们在缭绕的烟雾里飞到云端，Liam晕乎乎地转过头去，蓝眼睛对上蓝眼睛。

他脑子里什么也没有，他觉得Noel脑子里也什么都没有；但他们眼里有满满当当的彼此。他盯着Noel看，咧开嘴朝他傻笑，像婴儿一样摇摇晃晃地从沙发一头爬到Noel身边，下巴搁上Noel的肩膀，半眯着眼睛，仰着脸用鼻尖去蹭哥哥的侧脸。

这是他们待在这里的第九天。Noel一个多礼拜没刮胡子了，脸上的胡茬搔得他痒痒的。然后Noel转过脸，让自己的鼻尖和Liam的蹭在一起，从喉咙深处发出模糊的满足的哼声。Liam偏过头，舌尖滑过Noel的唇线，牙齿轻轻扯着Noel的下唇，再用力吸吮。Noel的左手攀上Liam的后颈，缠上弟弟柔软的发丝，舌头探进他的齿间。

半分钟后，Liam把脑袋枕在Noel的肩窝里，就这样静静地待了一会儿。然后他开口了，声音也和包裹着他们的云一样轻飘飘的：“Noel？” 

“嗯？” 

“今天是21号。”

“是吗？”

“没错，你个傻逼。”

Noel哼了一声没有回答。

“我的生日礼物呢？” 

“我这会儿可没法在这个鸟不拉屎的地方给你找生日礼物。”

“Noely…” Liam的嗓音有点哑，软软的像在撒娇。他把脑袋掉转了方向，往Noel的脖子上印下几个湿湿的吻。

“…好吧。你想要什么？”

Liam撅起嘴，他也不知道自己想要什么。

Noel深吸一口气再缓缓吐出。“有首歌…我只写了副歌。不过可以给你听听。”他拍了拍Liam让他从自己身上起来。

Noel从沙发背后捞起他的吉他，扫出几个和弦。Liam盘腿坐在一边，热切地看着他。

“...But everybody knows, 

yeah everybody knows,

everybody knows that it’s no crime.”

Liam喜欢听他哥唱歌，喜欢得要命。就在两个月前，他坐在舞台下面看Noel一个人唱完了整场MTV Unplugged。但他又想，如果他哥自己就能唱完所有的歌，那还要他干什么呢？

Noel扫下最后一个和弦，放下吉他。

“生日快乐，Liam。”Noel的眼睛弯弯的，眉毛也弯弯的，现在的他是最柔软的他，Liam最喜欢的样子。

Liam的眼睛亮晶晶的，蓝眼珠像玻璃一样透明。他翘起一边嘴角，“我就知道你所有的歌都是写给我的。”

他翻了个身，仰面躺在Noel的膝盖上，闭上双眼。Noel立刻将手探进他的发丝，轻轻抚摩着他的头皮，俯下身在他额头上快速亲了一下。

“我不想走，”Liam模糊地咕哝着，脑袋无意识地蹭着Noel的手心。“我们可以永远待在这里吗？”

他们从美国中断巡演回来的时候，约好在这里一直待到Liam的24岁生日。从所有人身边逃离，切断所有来自外界的视线。但他们不能待太久；等到今晚过去，就该是他们离开的时间了。

Noel没有回答。他不需要回答，他也不能回答。他们被包裹在一个漂浮在半空中、五光十色的肥皂泡里，任何真相都会让它立即破碎，让他们狠狠摔到地面。

可梦最终还是要醒的，也没有人能永远活在肥皂泡里。现实最终会把他们砸向地面，就像Noel最终把那首歌的最后一句改成了“It’s a crime”一样。

Liam当然懂Noel的沉默。他睁开眼，盯着他哥瞧了一阵，接着伸出手把Noel拉进一个黏糊糊的吻里。“至少今天…” 他说道，声音轻得仿佛一声叹息。然后他和Noel再次被云雾裹挟着陷入他们的天堂，或是地狱。

他们只能拥有今天。只有今天他们彻彻底底属于彼此。今天之后，他们就属于乐队，属于粉丝，属于各自的女友。

他们只能拥有仅此一次的伊甸园。

——We only get to do it once.


End file.
